Too Many Secrets
by SimplyReBECca
Summary: A L/J set after their break-up.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N - Yes, I know I should really stop starting new stories without finishing ones I've already got going but oops? Just an idea I couldn't get unstuck from my head. Let me know what you think!_

* * *

Joey rolled his eyes and raised his voice slightly to carry on his conversation. His ex girlfriend and cousin was the other side of the pub, drunk and giggling with two randoms. He could see Whitney and Alice keep looking over at her, clearly worried about her behaviour. He was just trying to ignore her, if he was honest.

"Fats can't you stop serving her?" Whit asked, concern clear across her face as Fatboy came to take away their empties. He looked at them apologetic, and somewhat disappointed towards Joey. "No point babes, she'd just go elsewhere"

Tyler agreed with him. "We'll keep an eye on her, walk her home at closing". Lucy scoffed, she had the same attitude as Joey did. Lauren was doing this to herself, she had no reason to and could stop if she cared enough to, she didn't.

* * *

A little while later her behaviour was getting harder to ignore. Dancing on top of one of the tables, laughing at herself, drink in hand. Abi came in and stared at her for a few seconds, before moving over to their group and Jay's embrace. "She'll stop in a minute" she said confidently, confusing the group around her.

More drunken laughter was hear as she climbed over her table onto the bar itself, Fats trying to steady here. "Careful babygirl. Get down yeah?" he tried to persuade her, arms ready to catch her. She scoffed. "You're no fun. Leave me be" before spinning in circles."

"Oh Lauren Branning, what are you doing to yourself?" came a voice from the door. Jack stood there. He was back. Lauren almost stumbled off the bar in surprise. "Uncle Jack's here everybody" she declared. "Here to save the day" she laughed bitterly. "Too late I'm afraid" she started spinning again.

"Climb down, and we'll go talk" he said, offering her a hand. "She wants you to climb up there with her" Abi said with a laughter, getting her sister's attention. Lauren's eyes scanned the group, narrowing when she saw Joey sat next to Lucy. "Now, that" she said, pointing to Abi. "That is a great idea." Jack groaned, and walked over to the bar.

"You can't be serious" Kirsty called from behind the bar. "No-one asked you blonde-y" Lauren said with a laugh. "You're actually going to do it?" she questioned Jack, looking very unsure of herself.

"If that's the way to get you to talk to me?" Jack said, leaning against the bar. "Yeah." She seemed surprised.

"I mean I'd rather not" he said with a chuckle. "Drama queen she is" he told everyone, pointing at Lauren. "But if this is the way it needs to be to fix it, then..." he went to push himself up onto the bar.

"Stop!" she said, pushing him down. "Don't, there's no point." She shook her head at him, scanning the pub again. Frowning at Kirsty, looking sorry towards Abi and looking at Joey with so many emotions on her face. She sat down on the bar. "I'm not even drunk."

"What?" was heard coming out of multiple mouths. Joey rolled his eyes, pretending she wasn't drunk again? Typical. Roxie's voice was heard from the back. "She's not. I've been serving her all night." Shock and confusion was what everyone was feeling.

"Oh Lauren babe, what's going on in that head of yours?" Jack said softly, wrapping an arm around her. Now the drunken pretence was gone, she suddenly looked broken and small.

"Where d'you want me to start?" she said bitterly. "She's pregnant." She shot Kirsty a dirty look. "Mum and Dad won't stop fighting" she rolled her eyes at this. "They'll be having an affair soon" Jack let out a laugh at this, surprising people. "Just more messed up Branning family drama". Family drama she'd clearly had enough of.

"My ex boyfriend who also my cousin" she laughed bitterly. The boy she would have given anything up for. "He is clearly about to hook up with my ex best friend" Jack looked over at them in confusion. Lauren and Joey were still happily together when he'd left. "And to top it all off?" She said, leaving it open. Jack nodded, wanting her answer.

She slid down the bar and started walking downwards the door. Turning back she spoke in a small voice.

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N - thanks for all your lovely reviews! Next chapter coming tomorrow... Lauren's parents will find out she's pregnant - one is sad but supportive, the other is angry & not happy with Joey - who'd you rather be what? xo_

* * *

Lauren's head was banging. This time not from a hangover though, unlike usual. After her outburst last night, she'd literally ran home away from them all. She'd spent the night in her Mum's room, the only bedroom with a lock on the door with her ipod blaring to drown out anyone trying to speak to her. Waking up this morning, she was greeted by the sight of her brother and sister curled up on the floor outside the door. She let them in, and spent an hour cuddled up to them. Telling Oscar the nicest versions of everything she could, and promising him she'd always be there no matter how much mummy and daddy fought.

Trying to get Abi off her back was another matter entirely, it was only the promise of having a proper conversation later on that got her to back off. She was expecting to see her Uncle Jack round at some point today and she was expecting a slanging match with both of her parents when they found out. It'd be weird to have people arguing because one of her secrets instead of her being upset over theirs.

Walking in to the cafe, dragging Abi and Oscar behind her, both of them skipping school today, Lauren saw her ex boyfriend sat surrounded by her ex friends. She really didn't want to deal with any of them today. Seeing Jay with them, Abi broke Lauren's hold and ran over to him and burst into tears. The past few weeks finally having it's affect. Lauren groaned; her sister always was the emotional softer one, everyone's eyes on them now.

Jay was trying to quietly comfort his girlfriend, everyone else waiting for Lauren to talk after what she said last night. Joey'd was staring at her, she couldn't detect what he was thinking though. He had pushed his chair back and was waiting for her next action too. Well she wasn't going to talk. She hated people knowing all her business, sat whispering and judging.

She chose to just ignore them, instead bending down to her baby brother. "What you want baby? Something chocolate-y I'm guessing? My treat." She said, forcing a smile for him. Resting a hand on his shoulder as he pointed out to Marie the cake he wanted, picking one for Abi and Lauren too, she turned back around.

"Abs" She called her sister, who pulled away from Jay wiping her eyes. "Come on." Abi nodded, stopping when Alice spoke "Do you not think you should talk to us?" The concern on her and Whitney's face made her feel sick. Lauren rolled her eyes. "No. Abi." She looked between her boyfriend sat with her cousins and her sister. "We'll deal with everything at home. Together" Lauren said sternly, feeling sick of trying to keep things together, no-one helping her. Abi nodded, before glancing at Jay quickly before looking back at her. The sisters exchanged a look before Lauren sighed. "Fine. Jay" the teen's head shot up, not very often having dealings with his girlfriend's older sister. "You can come with us, as long as you keep your mouth shut" He quickly nodded, having no idea what was going on or what to say.

Abi and Jay stepped towards them. "D'you not want Joey?" Abi questioned quietly, everyone hearing and waiting. Lauren shook her head, avoiding his gaze. "He made his choice" she said bluntly. "Besides don't need anyone to hold my hand Abs, I'm fine" She shrugged off her sister's concerned look. Oscar tugged on her hand, reminding her to pay. She saw Alice shove at Joey, which caused him to stand. "Lauren, we need to talk."

She laughed, now he wanted to talk. She refused to answer him though, so Alice tried with Abi instead. But the younger sister didn't crack like they expected her too. "Lauren's right guys" she grabbed Oscar's other hand. "We're dealing with it, we'll be fine." Lauren shot her sister a grateful smile.

"It's his baby too" Lucy spat out. "That is if you are actually pregnant". Lauren was speechless and Whitney couldn't believe she said that. "Lucy!" "What, how do we know?" Lauren scoffed. "Oh yeah Lucy." Everyone was watching them now. "Knocked up at 19 by my ex who's also my cousin" She laughed bitterly. "Every girl's dream right?". People seemed surprised by her attitude, she could see a mixture of surprise, confusion and worse of all, pity in people's eyes. "You'll be a good mum Loz" Oscar said, tugging on her hand again making her smile. "Thanks babe, you ready?" He nodded, picking up his bag with cake in. "Let's go, I've got stuff to do."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N - next chapter will be up mid-week :) Let me know what you think x_o

* * *

Joey was lost in his thoughts. He'd tried to go see Lauren earlier but Jack had sent him away. She'd apparently been having a heart-to-heart with Abi, which Jack deemed more important than letting Joey talk to her. Alice was worried how this would effect them as a family, Lauren clearly wasn't on their side anymore. Her being pregnant changes everything, as far as he was concerned. He only ended things with her because of the drink and the lies that came with it, he just couldn't cope.

His feelings for her were still there though, and he wasn't going to just abandon her now, not now she was having his baby. His thoughts were interrupted by someone coming over "Hi Aunty Carol" his sister cheerfully said. He joined her and the rest of the group for a late lunch, everyone wanting to discuss Lauren but no-one actually willing to broach the topic. "Is it true then?" Straight to the point, as always. Typical Carol. Joey shrugged as Alice answered. "About Lauren? Yeah I guess so" Her tone changed as she added the next bit. "She hasn't exactly let us anywhere near her."

"Mum, get off" The whole Vic somewhat came to a halt at the sight of Tanya Cross Branning dragging her eldest daughter by the arm across the pub over to the table where her father and uncle sat. "Mum leave her alone" Her younger daughter cried out, trailing behind them. "Go home Abs, I'm fine" Lauren shot her sister a look, trying to protect her, Abi and Jay just standing off the one side, waiting for it to kick-off.

"Tell him then" Tanya demanded. "Let's see what he has to say about it Lauren." Lauren rolled her eyes, a tad over-dramatic her mother was being. "Lauren..." Tanya tapped her foot, she was waiting.

Lauren sighed, let's get this over with. "I'm pregnant." Max spat out his drink. "You're what? How?" he seemed genuinely surprised. He sometimes struggled to remember exactly how old his girls are, and needed to try them that way. He shouldn't be that surprised though, as much as he'd like to pretend she's innocent, the amount of times people had walked in on her and Joey kind of gave it away.

"You should know how this works by now Dad" she replied sarcastically. "Like Bradley, me, Abs, Oscar, the new one." She said with a smirk. "Surely you know how babies are made?" Jack bit back a laugh. "Enough of the cheek ay Lauren?" he said.

She nodded, she could cut back on the sarcasm she guessed. "I booked her a doctors appointment for later." Abi chipped in. "Will you take her Uncle Jack?" It was important to check on her health she knew that, but she was dreading the appointment. She'd seen the disappointed look on her sister's face when Abi had tried to work out how far along she could be and Lauren had quite a few possibilities. She was just praying her drinking wouldn't have affected the baby.

Max seemed lost in his thoughts. "She's pregnant Max. What exactly are you going to do about it?" Tanya said, she was fuming. "It's a bit late for me to change it Tan" Max shrugged and took a mouthful of his drink. Lauren laughed. "Y'alright though babes?" he turned his attention to her before Tanya could start ranting, Lauren just shrugged. She didn't really have an answer to that.

"You've got options Lauren." Jack said, hesitantly not sure of her reaction. She didn't answer but Max nodded. "And we'll be there no matter what you choose." She smiled at that, she really wasn't expecting their support. Neither was Tanya obviously. "What?" she cried. "You aren't seriously encouraging her to keep it?" Tanya sounded horrified by the idea. "Mum!" Abi's voice came behind them, horrified by the idea of what Tanya was suggesting.

"What?" Tanya sounded defensive. "None of you can honestly tell me you think she can do it?" She turned, addressing everyone at this point. "She can't even look after herself, let alone a baby." Lauren let out a sigh, her mum wasn't exactly lying. "And she ain't going to get no support of him now is she?" Tanya glared at Joey. "He's already ditched her twice."

Turning back to Lauren, she changed her voice, trying to seem supportive and softer. "I just don't want you throwing your life away darling." She said stroking Lauren's cheek. "Having a baby now will do that. You'd regret it" Lauren scoffed. "Like you do with me you mean?" Lauren hadn't forgotten that her mum was her age when she had an affair with her dad, resulting in Lauren.

"I didn't mean it like that" Tanya tried to back-track, Lauren letting out a bitter laugh. "Yes you did."Max stood, getting in between the two. "Tan leave her." Both of them were surprised he was on Lauren's side. "It's got to be her decision.". Lauren's hands came to rest on top of her stomach.

"I think we should have a family dinner" came Alice's voice from their table in the corner. Lauren scoffed and thankfully Abi voiced her thoughts out loud. "And all hold hands and say I love you? That's going to fix nothing" The sisters laughed, and Jack and Max had to hide their smirks. "It's not a bad idea Max" Carol added, looking at him and Lauren. "Things will need to be discussed openly."

Lauren shook her head, that's the last thing she wanted. "Lauren?" Jack questioned. "No." She said firmly. "It's my baby. None of you get a say."

"Not even me?"


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N - Updates for majority of my stories are coming, I promise! My laptop crashed so I lost everything :( But I've re-done notes and have re-started chapters :) Next chapter of this soon, Lauren's appointment! Let me know what you think xo_

* * *

Lauren shook her head, that's the last thing she wanted. "Lauren?" Jack questioned. "No." She said firmly. "It's my baby. None of you get a say."

"Not even me?"

Lauren looked over at him, face totally blank but her gaze unwavering. Nobody could tell what she was thinking. She stayed silent though until Jack pushed her to answer. "Lauren babe?"

"You get a say." She said softly. "I just get to decide whether I wanna listen or not" Sarcasm was Lauren's go-to defense, had been for years. Jay let out a laugh, Abi ssh'ing him which made Lauren smirk. She took in a breath before she spoke to Joey again, not managing to meet his gaze and look him in the eye. She was holding in together, just barely. "I'm torn" she sighed. "I want you with me, that's where you should be" she subconsciously rested her hand on her stomach, something that didn't go un-noticed by everyone else. She never ever thought she could have a happy relationship or a future family until he came along and told her it was possible. But now that was ruined.

"But?" Joey pushed. "I don't want to be anywhere near you" She let out a bitter laugh, that was only partially true. She was hurting of course, but she always wanted him around. "And I don't trust you anymore. I don't believe in your words and promises" She shrugged at his flinch, it was true. She hated that she felt bad for saying something that hurt him, after everything she shouldn't be the one feeling bad.

He broke up with her, for the second time, both times because of other people. First his bloody Dad, his hate for him over-riding his supposed love for her. And secondly bloody Lucy, someone who was supposed to be her friend. But Joey obviously has no trust in Lauren or in their relationship if he allowed Lucy's actions to break them up, and then gets closer to her. Lauren would rather die than allow Joey and that bitch anywhere near her baby at this point.

"He's the Dad though. You have to involve him" "He's a prat. She doesn't have to do anything" Lauren rolled her eyes at the two cousins fighting, both just being defensive younger sisters.

Jack's voice interrupted them though. "You will need someone to go with you, why not him?" She shook her head. "Not him? I'll be more than happy to come with you if that's what you want?" Jack added. "Or I'll cover for Max so he can go?" She shook her head again.

"I don't need anyone to come." She said, stiffening to stand tall and appear more confident than she was. "I'll go by myself." Multiple people disagreed with her, not that she really cared but the arguing was making her feel ill, her headache from that morning back and worse. The room was actually spinning a bit, she needed air.

Only one person in the room had been watching her close enough to see the colour drain from her face, and thankfully they were up and out of their chair, ready to catch her just as she fainted.

Coming around in Joey's arms, Lauren kept her eyes closed for a few seconds. She had no idea how she ended up like this. Well she knew how she'd ended up here, the dizzy spells were how she'd guessed she was pregnant, not that she believed she was until the 7 pregnancy tests told her for sure, but how did she end up in this situation, pregnant and broken-hearted; where did everything go wrong. This baby had saved her though, she'd be drowning herself daily in alcohol if she wasn't pregnant. It was a wake-up call.

Pushing away from Joey, ignoring everyone telling her to rest for a few seconds, she stood up and took the glass of water Abi was holding out. Jay held out his arm for her to lean into, glaring at Joey who still had his arm around her waist. "Fine you're right." Lauren said weakly, head pounding. "I need someone to go with me." She scanned the group around her, so many options, a mixture of expressions staring back at her. "Fats." He lifted his head in her direction, having been collecting glasses and just trying to stay out of the way of the Branning drama. "Come to my appointment with me?"

Seeing his face break into a massive smile, beyond chuffed she'd asked him, she knew she'd made the right decision. To take someone who had no expectations of her, who'd give her nothing but support, no pressure. "Hell yes baby girl, I'll come!" She grinned at his reaction, laughing into his shoulder as he pulled her in for a hug.


	5. Chapter 5

_Not loving this chapter, blah. It was hard to write, because I am dreading tonight's episode of EE! Let me know what you think xo_

* * *

Laying on the bed, waiting to be seen, Lauren felt sick. Answering the nurse's questions earlier after the blood test confirmed her pregnancy, she felt like she was being judged. Having to correct her assumption that Fatboy was her baby daddy, and having to admit that actually she didn't know when she'd fallen pregnant – there were quite a few possibilities when she'd attempted to work out earlier on with Abi, was a bitter pill to swallow.

Lauren hated putting herself in positions where other people can judge and give their opinion. "Y'alright baby girl?" Fats questioned, from the chair just off to one side of her. She nodded, mumbling that she was a bit nervous to see the doctor.

"You're good babe. You aight." He said squeezing her hand, as the doctor arrived.

Hearing the whoosh-whoosh of her baby's heartbeat, the tears streamed down Lauren's face. This is all she's ever wanted, but nothing she ever thought she'd ever have at the same time. She was having a baby, the tiny little thing on the screen was hers. It was totally dependent on her. And that terrified her so much, she was so overwhelmed she barely took any of the information in. Beyond glad she had Fats with her, asking questions – as of today the 6th of May, she was 18 weeks pregnant, and growing perfectly – her next scan booked for 22 weeks when she'd be able to find out the sex of the baby if she chose.

Her biggest question, about alcohol issues, was answered. Her baby was fine, nothing bad detected, she hadn't hurt it in anyway. The doctor just said it was important now she knew she was pregnant that she followed the rules and looked after herself. Lauren promised she would, she had something more important to focus on now.

She wouldn't let her family drama or her heart-break ruin this, nothing was going to stop her trying to do the very best she could for this baby. Fats promising he'd look after her too, declaring to the doctor he was "Uncle Fats" and this baby would be the coolest London had seen since the last Beckham kid was born.

One thing that was said that was playing on her mind was about stress. To try and stay as stress-free as possible, Lauren was a Branning, she wasn't sure stress free exists. The doctor said she'd need a strong support system around her, and encouraged her to let bygones by bygones. She would need people at her side, especially her parents and her baby's dad if that was possible.

She wasn't sure if it was, she was having a baby at the same time as her step-mum for crying out loud. Her mum regretted having her, and her heart was in pieces due to this most recent break-up with Joey, not that she had fully been over the first break-up. But she was going to try her damn best, so if that meant being the bigger person then that's what she'd do.

"Can I call your baby squiggle?" Fats asked randomly, causing her to laugh. "What?" Pointing to the posters he'd been looking at, he explained how big the baby was and the fact it couldn't be called 'it', a nickname was needed until the baby was born. "Sure Fats." She grinned. "Baby Squiggle it is" she said, resting her hands on her tiny bump.

Bumping shoulders with him, she picked up her bag. "Fats..." He turned to look at her. "Thank you for coming" He beamed. "I seriously couldn't have done it without you." He shook his head and poking her bump he spoke. "Sqiggle, ignore your mummy. She's silly." Looking at Lauren, he carried on. "She's one of the strongest people I know, and I have no doubt she's gonna rock the whole sexy mummy thing" He joked, as she blinked away her un-shed tears and smiled. He, without even knowing had just reassured her of her fears. She could do this.

* * *

"Here." Abi thrust something on the table in front of Joey. "It's Lauren's scan picture." Jay added, tone a lot more pleasant than Abi's, as he threw his arm around her shoulders. Joey heard Alice squeal as he picked the card up. It was daft but he was actually terrified of opening it, it would suddenly make everything a lot more real. Flicking it open and seeing the picture rendered Joey speechless.

This tiny thing, was part of him. Part of Lauren, a symbol of their relationship and what they'd shared. They'd made a baby, like an actual baby. He was going to be a dad, Lauren was having his baby. Joey's head was reeling, as Alice nabbed the picture out of his hands and held it out for the rest to see, Lucy thankfully not yet there to make negative comments, coo-ing as she did.

"When's she due?" Whitney questioned, Abi didn't respond. She'd come begrudgingly to give Joey the scan picture, she didn't have to answer their questions. Jay chuckled at his girlfriend's attitude, sometimes she was so much more like her elder sister.

"There she is! The most beautiful mama-to-be in the World." Fats called loudly across the Vic, as Lauren and Jack entered. She leaned over the bar to hug him, laughing when he put his hand on her stomach to say hi to her bump. "She's here so you can ask her." Abi said, smirking as she moved over to her sister. "Ask her what?" Lauren turned to look at them, a small smile on her face appearing when she saw Joey back holding the picture.

"Can I keep this?" Joey said softly, not looking at her, his gaze still on the picture. "Obviously" Abi muttered rolling her eyes. "Abi!" Lauren told her sister off. "Yeah of course, it's yours." She was refusing to be the bitch over their break-up now, she had bigger things to think off. "When you are due?" Whit re-asked.

"Late October they think" "Halloween baby booya!" Fats cheered. Laughter was shared, before Lauren met Joey's gaze. "After your court case" She answered his unasked question, that's the date she'd managed to narrow it down to anyway. "What'd you want Lauren?" Jack asked, pulling his wallet out. They were coming to meet up with Max, work out what Lauren was doing next.

There was no way she was getting rid of the baby, and whilst her Uncle had told her to consider adoption, the second she saw her baby on the monitor, she knew her choice. "Just an orange juice please" she said smiling back at him.

"Come on Auntie Abs, come toilet with me" Lauren teased, placing her bag on the bar next to Jack. Abi's face lit up in a smile, Jay teasing that she was finally happy. "And guess what this means?" Lauren declared throwing her arm round her sister's shoulders as they stepped away from the group. "What?" "Gonna need a shopping trip for me and bump" Lauren joked with a grin. Things would work out, she'd make sure of it.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N - Super short chapter but Laura was dying for something and this was all I had done. No updates over the weekend but next week updating - Surprises, Breakup And Breakdowns, this, David&Jacqueline, Time Away, It's Your Fault annnnnnnd What If! Let me know what order you want them in, what you wanna see etc. xo_

* * *

Lauren was trying to pay attention to her Dad and Uncle she really was, but all she could feel was her ex boyfriend's gaze on her back and the dirty looks her once best friend was shooting her. Lauren had given up trying to make people believe her just what the blonde was capable of. Even more so now, her baby her only concern. Lucy's glares were intense. Probably because Lauren being pregnant didn't fit in with her plans to win Joey back. Lauren wasn't stupid, she'd put two and two together quite quickly. She knew that was the cause of her behaviour, and she also knew her being pregnant would change things.

"If you've got something to say Lucy, say it." Lauren called out, without even turning round. "If not, stop staring at me" Jay and Jack chuckled at her comments, Max shaking his head and taking a mouthful of his whisky. Her dad was struggling to get his head around the idea of his wife and his baby girl being pregnant at the same time. "I'm sure she'll pose for a picture if you asked her nicely" Abi added, Lauren turning to her sister and pouting as a posed response making their group laugh.

"I just can't imagine you having a baby" Lucy said snottily. "Like you Lauren Branning? With a actual baby?" Lauren didn't respond, didn't know how to defend herself. She was barely sure she could do this as it was. "Give her 6 months and you won't have to imagine it, you'll be seeing it won't you?" Jay threw out, Abi squeezing his arm, loving that he was defending her elder sister.

"Now if you don't mind, family discussion happening here." Abi sarcastically said, giving Lauren an idea. Whilst her motive was to piss Lucy off, she knew logically too that it would need to happen eventually. "Wait." Lauren caught everyone's attention. "Joey." She turned her head, and met his gaze before turning back to her dad and uncle. She already knew what her uncle was planning on suggesting - his plans for her to move into the flat under number 5, that way she'd have space for her and the baby, but everyone would be right upstairs if needed. She didn't think her Dad would have too much of a problem with it, it was going to be her Mum, Nan and Abi that would be the big thing. And she was dreading Grandma Dot arriving back at the end of the week.

Everyone was waiting for her to speak. Taking a deep breath, praying she wasn't going to regret this decision. "Joey should be with us too. He's part of this." She said softly, Max nodding in agreement, Jack grinned proud of his niece's decision.


	7. Chapter 7

Lauren couldn't believe it was June already and she was already 22 weeks pregnant. She had a scan booked for today and she knew that arguments were going to kick off this lunchtime when everyone realised her intentions were the same as her last scan.

She wanted to go alone but she knew there was no chance anyone would let that happen. So she wanted Fats to go with her again, not ready to have Joey there and not wanting anyone else to take his place. Fatboy was different, he'd fully adopted the "Uncle Fats" role and was always giving her updates on what "Baby Squiggle who's not really a squiggle no more" was doing, ignoring the fact she'd read the same baby books he was.

She'd only just found out recently, and cried when she did, stupid pregnacy hormones, that he was doing the same for Joey. Telling him how Lauren was and what stage their baby was at, keeping him update on the little things. Without Fats and Abi, Lauren had no idea how she would have coped.

Her Mum was leaving at the end of the month, leaving Booty's under Poppy's management and was taking Oscar to go and live near Jane. She needed to be away from Max to be happy, so she declared and she couldn't stand by and watch Lauren ruin her life. Well that was fine by Lauren, not that it would affect her too much.

She was currently living with Fatboy weirdly, in Ronnie's old flat, above her Uncle Jack's. Working for both her Dad and her Uncle, doing promotion stuff for the car lot and the gym whilst she learnt to be fully independent and not call either of them in a panic whenever she thought something was wrong.

Whilst things were okay with Joey, they now had an okay friendship and she was happy to spend time with him with Alice, Fats and Poppy, she couldn't be alone with him. Being around him made her heart ache, and the further along she got in her pregnancy the more she missed him, and wished things could be different.

She knew the only reason he was even around her right now was the baby, determined not to be like Derek, or even her Dad. Wanting their baby to be happy, and to know it was loved. So even if they weren't together, she knew he would make an incredible father.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's note - I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm being such an epic fall at getting updates done, life's just blah, not very great at the moment. I just haven't had the inspiration or patience to get chapters done, I'm sorry!**_

_**But as always tweet me / message me on tumblr your comments/thoughts/nag me to write/discuss epi's etc - although I'm a fail at writing and updating, I'm pretty good at using those! haha. **_

_**Kind of a blah chapter too, but ah well.**_

* * *

Lauren froze in the doorway of her apartment, she could hear murmured voices coming from inside and she'd just left Fats outside waiting for her so she knew it wasn't him. Walking up the few steps slowly and quietly, she let out a sigh of relief spotting a familiar jacket thrown over the banister.

Her relief turned to confusion though, why was he in her apartment. Last time she'd seen him, he wasn't too impressed with her decision to take Fatboy and her sister to the scan with her instead of him. Yeah okay giving him some credit, he did step in when his sister had a go at her declaring she was being unfair on him but still. He can't expect her to trust him overnight, it was that simple and besides it was easier like this.

She trusted herself more without him around, staying away from Joey (and Lucy, although apparently they are just 'friends', she thought with a scoff) and with her Mum being gone, staying sober and stressfree was way easier than it used to be, she didn't even miss her life the way it was before. Besides every time she was around Joey, her hormones played games with her head. Surely after everything, she couldn't still be in love. No she couldn't. She was caught up in wishing things could be different that's all.

He doesn't want her, and she's better off without him. She thinks anyway.

"Joey?" She called out hesitantly as she stood on the landing, him stepping out of her living room, Alice behind him. "What are you doing here?" He questioned, her awkwardly laughing. "It's my place Joe, think I should be asking you that." She heard footsteps behind her.

"Preggers what's taking you so long?" Fats hollered. "Bladder bouncing baba?" She openly laughed at him, he had quickly stepped in the place of being her best friend. She'd made amends with Whitney sure, even was considering making her godmother, and she was super happy Peter was back but still, Fatboy was her most trusted friend at this point. He, her Uncle Jack and Abs, without them she'd have struggled to cope.

Her dad tried his best, that's for sure but still he was typical Max, getting caught up in his own drama. She was used to it, could even understand it more now, it wasn't against her. She knew how much he loved her, this was just the way he was. She was so looking forward to seeing him with his grandchild though.

"Joe man." Fats appeared behind her. "You were supposed to wait until the coast was clear." The boys exchanged a look she caught before she spoke.

"What's going on?" She crossed her arms, and held back her smirk as Joey's gaze flickered down her body, her bump being clearly visible now on her still slender frame and her curves having changed with pregnancy.

He ran a hand down his face, tense but didn't answer. She raised an eyebrow at Fats, the threat of a Lauren Branning temper flare clear, he gulped and caved. "Joey's turning my room into a nursery for ya babes."

He's what. The shock was evident on her face. She's been so stand-offish with him, only having any dealings with him with other people, unable to be alone with him. And he was going out of his way to help, to make her happy, to prepare for their shared future.

"Before you kick off it was my idea but everyone agreed with me." He paused. "Like it needed to be done. And if you don't want me with you then I best be useful elsewhere." She sighed, feeling like more of a cow than usual. She could tell the three of them were waiting for her reaction, but she was trying to pull her thoughts together.

"Fine." Joey's head came up in surprise and Fats let out a chuckle. "Yeah?" Her baby daddy questioned, she gave a small nod in response, not meeting his gaze. "But..." He groaned, feeling it was too good to be true.

"If my scan's today," where she could find out if she'd be needing blue stuff or pink "what colour were you going to paint it?" Both boys chuckled, Alice waving a colour chart with a paint sample circled. A pretty pale yellow, simple and acceptable.

"Thought of everything ain't ya?" She mumbled, moving past the siblings to grab her cardigan which is what she originally came up for. She was overwhelmed, things moving fast again, people making decisions without her.

"If you don't want me to, I won't." He spoke softly and she turned to see him behind her. "I was just wanting to help." She sighed, and shrugged. "No you're right." She pulled her cardigan on. "It needs to be done, might as well be you."

Fats had obviously been right behind Joey because he started telling her about their plans – to put a sofa bed in there that he can carry on using until the baby comes, and then anyone can crash post baby if she wants help, how Abi was putting a big photo frame collage together for one wall and how they would paint the biggest wall but leave it blank so she could draw a mural on that they could paint for her – he stopped when he spotted tears.

"You hate it?" She shook her head, blinking tears away. "No it sounds perfect. I love it." Her hand came to rest on her bump and both boys smiled at him, both making her feel different.

Fatboy's smile reassured her, made her lighter, happier, made her know she could do this. Joey's broke her heart and made it race, at the same time.

"You ready to go?" Fats said, already starting to walk off. "We'll see you when we get back man" he bumped Joey. Lauren made a split second decision when she moved to walk past him, one she hoped she wouldn't regret. "Hand." His face confused and blank, she grabbed his hand herself.

She placed it on her bump, knowing that if she timed it right. Bam. He would have just felt his, well their baby kick for the first time.

"Thank you" Those two words paired with the look on his face almost killed her, the love and awe as he stared at his hand on her stomach. He was going to be an incredible father, she just had to shake off her fear and trust him enough to make this work.

She wasn't going to be like her parents or any of her friend's parents, she needed to be on the same team as Joey.

The most important thing was their baby, and she'd do anything to make sure her baby was happy and loved.

Even if that meant pushing her heartache to one side, and opening her life back up to the guy who walked into it a year ago and changed it forever.


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHOR's NOTE - DON'T HATE ME!

* * *

The room was silent other than the stupid tick, tick of the clock. She was going to smash it if it didn't stop. Today was supposed to be a good day.

Even earlier with Joey, she was prepared for things to kick off. She wasn't prepared to take a chance on him, and let him feel their baby kick, but she did. And she wasn't prepared for the look on his face, that made her defences against him around her heart, crumble just a little. But it happened.

Today she was supposed to find out if she was on team pink or team blue, ready to text the colour to Abi so she could decorate cupcakes to let people know. A cheesy idea they'd seen in a film, but that had made them both laugh. She wasn't supposed to find out the news like this.

Lauren sat staring at the wall in silence, tears streaming down her face. She shook off Fat's hand on her shoulder, she knew he was only trying to comfort her but she didn't want his comfort. Didn't deserve it.

"Baby girl" he murmured. "I don't know what to do." Her heart clenched seeing the discomfort across his face, her easy-going rock of a best friend didn't sign up for this.

"Call Joey." Came her broken whisper, the first words she'd spoken since the ultrasound technician left the room. Left the room to go find a consultant, to discuss whatever it was he had seen on the scan; the scan of her beautiful baby boy; that had concerned him.

She didn't know what it was that was wrong, her brain had thrown out so many possibilities, but she was blaming herself.

If anything was wrong with her baby, it was her fault. For drinking at the start of her pregnancy, for pushing Joey out of it even when she wanted him there, for being a selfish bitch.

It was karma, as far as she could tell.

"Yeah?" Fats had stood up literally the second she'd said Joey's name. "I'll go call him now?" She nodded, not bothering to wipe away the few more tears that had fallen.

"I want him here." She was ignoring her doubts and head in this point, choosing to listen to her heart for once. She was beyond scared, but she knew if anyone could make it better, make her feel safe, it would be him.

Even as her head mocked her choice, her heart belonged to him.

Her heart that was barely recovered for the heartbreak Joey'd given it, before this happened. Joey may have broken her heart, but this, this could shatter it.

"I need Joey, Fats."


	10. Chapter 10

"No. No. No. No. No" Lauren shook her head back and forth. "Don't want to hear anything you've got to say."

Both Fats and the Doctor tried "Baby girl." "Ms Branning." To get the brunette to see sense, but she was adamant.

Legs tucked up to her chest, well she tucked them up as well as she could with her bump in the way. Arms wrapped around her legs, protecting herself, and her unborn baby, almost. Anyone could tell how uncomfortable and scared she was, just from her body language.

"Not until Joey's here." She was firm, even though her voice shook. "Not without Joey. Not an ymore."

The doctor sighed, but nodded. She'd only met the young mother-to-be a few moments ago, but was aware that she was unlikely to change her mind, and pushing her would make her dig her heels in more. They could wait for the baby daddy to show up, it was probably for the best him being here anyway. The previous scan had been abnormal, the standard tests they do to check on development showing a potential problem.

Lauren needed blood work done, a urine sample, a range of standard tests and a 3D ultrasound but refused to do anything until Joey was at her side. Fats reached a hand out for her, and she threaded her fingers with his, him squeezing them together in response.

"Squiggle will be alright baby girl, I'm sure of that." She wished she could say the same.

* * *

"God Lauren." He rushed straight into the room, having found his way to her, not having the patience to wait for the nurse to take him, despite her shouts. His heart had been racing from the second he got the call, until it crashed to a halt, seeing her sat, waiting for him.

Tears tracks down her cheeks, she looked heartbreakingly sad but still beyond beautiful to him.

He didn't even have to think and second guess his actions, just held his arms out for her, just in time for her to fall into his embrace, her sobs starting pretty much straight away now she was in his arms.

He caught gaze with Fats, raising an eyebrow. The garbled phone call didn't give Joey much information, just that the doctor wasn't happy with the scan and he needed to get to the hospital, Lauren wanted him.

"I'll go get the Doc in." Joey nodded, smoothing Lauren's hair, hearing her sniffle against his chest. "Get her to see what's going on with your Baby boy ay?" Joey just stood, trying to offer whatever comfort he could to Lauren as he could, remembering Jack once saying "if Lauren ever cries, don't talk to her. Words don't mean shit to her. Just hold her." So that's what he was trying to do.

It wasn't until Fats left the room, Joey realised what he had said.

"Baby boy babe?" he whispered, feeling her shudder as his breath hit her neck. She lifted her head, and the look on her face almost killed him. A small smile, that she couldn't help just the thought of her baby made her smile these days, but her eyes full of unshed tears and so many emotions; two stood out the most to Joey.

Love. And Fear.

"Yeah" she mumbled back, hands coming to rest on her bump sandwiched between them. "We're having a boy . A baby boy." Matching smiles broke out of both of their faces, before Lauren let out the sob she'd been holding in.

"But there's something wrong Joey." He tried to ssh her tears, but had no words. He had no idea what was going on.

"Hey babe. Listen to me yeah?" She looked up to him, and he paused. For the first time in a long time, she was putting her trust in him, in his words. To make this better. "He'll be okay." She shook her head, muttering he didn't know that and it's all her fault. Which he scoffed at, him refusing to believe that.

"Babe. Look at me." She tentatively did. "He'll be okay and he's a fighter already. How can he not be?" His hands came to rest alongside hers.

"He's half you, and half me" She interlocked their pinky fingers at his words, ducking her head most likely to hide her tears.

"No matter what happens, he's a fighter. He's ours" He rested his lips against her forehead, as close to a kiss as would be appropriate at this point, and swallowed.

He'd be no good for her, if he got upset. "Our baby boy" She whispered back, looking up through her lashes at him. He nodded.

"Our boy. And he'll be okay." A thumping kick underneath their hands showed them that their boy agreed.


End file.
